Junior Year at Mystic Falls
by BlueEyedRomantic
Summary: Elena's parents are dead, her brother's on drugs and she's about to break up with her childhood sweetheart. Junior Year is not going off at a good start. Perhaps the new guy in her history class could help?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first Vampire Diaries Fanfiction so I hope you like it. Reviews are welcome! **

**Chapter 1 **

I hated lying. I hated being lied to and I also hated having to lie to other people. Matt puts his arm around my shoulder and kisses the side of my head. I force myself to smile but I keep my eyes on the television in front of us.

Bonnie gives me a sideways glance and purses her lips. She had seen my feeble reaction to matt's affections and she didn't approve. Luckily Caroline was still making out with Tyler in my kitchen so I wasn't getting any condescending looks from her.

I swallow and stand up quickly, unable to be in Matt's embrace any longer. 'Anyone want a drink?' I ask as I scurry towards the kitchen. 'No thanks babe,' Says Matt and Bonnie just glares at me.

Caroline is sitting on a worktop, her legs wrapped around Tyler's waist and her arms flung around his neck. He was whispering things in her ear and she was giggling like a 12 year old.

I pour myself a glass of soda and hastily gulp it down. I look at the back of Matt's head from the kitchen. His messy blonde hair looking dull in the dim light. He laughs at the television not having a care in the world, thinking everything is fine.

Bonnie snaps her head around to me and stares at me mouthing, 'You have to tell him!' I sigh and mouth back, 'I know!' I angrily put the glass into the dishwasher banging it closed and storm up to my room.

Why was Bonnie being so pushy? I would tell Matt in my own time when it suited me, it has nothing to do with her. I close my bedroom door behind me and sit on the edge of my bed with my head in my hands.

I didn't think it would be this hard. It's not that I didn't love Matt he was perfect. We had known each other since kindergarten and been best friends ever since. And, when we first got together I was only 16, he was cute and I already knew him so when he tried to kiss me I let him.

I have always enjoyed spending time with him and I don't want to lose him but things had started to get serious. He had started the whole, 'I love you and want to be with you forever' thing and talked of going to college together and having babies and getting married and I can't do it.

The problem was that I am not _in_ love with Matt. When we're together its comfortable and I like it but that's all there is. I don't get nervous if he doesn't call, I don't get jealous if a girl flirts with him and I don't feel lightheaded when we kiss.

I had told all of this to Bonnie a couple of weeks ago and I knew I had to end it with him. I run my hands through my long brown hair and stand up to go back downstairs. I guess Bonnie had every right to be angry with me. I had felt like this for months now and I've been stringing him along, unable to tell him truth as to not upset him.

Just as I open my door there he is. His kind blue eyes glittering and his all American smile shining. 'Hey, what's the matter?' He steps inside closing the door behind him.

I open my mouth to speak but no words come out. Instead my eyes well with tears, tears of guilt. He takes hold of my hand and pulls me close to him. 'Hey, Elena what's happened? Are you ok?'

I bite my lip and push myself away from his embrace and shake my head. He frowns and looks at me confused. 'Elena you can tell me anything you know that right?'

I sit back down on the bed still not speaking a word. I guess it has to be now. I can't lead him on any longer.

He sits next to me and puts his arm around my waist. I wriggle out of it and already he looks hurt. 'Elena?'

I take a deep breath and look down at my lap. 'Matt, I, I have to tell you something.'

He nods, 'Ok, what is it?' He still has that tone of concern in his voice and I can't bring myself to look at his face.

'I'm so, so sorry Matt. And it's not that I don't love you because I do and I always will. We've been friends forever and I don't want that to change. But, we have to change. This, us,' I shake my head and bit my lip.

'Are you, are you breaking up with me?' His voice rises at the end and I close my eyes a small tear falling down my cheek.

As he sees this he knows it's true and rubs his forehead. 'Elena, I don't understand. Is there someone else? Is it because I cancelled our date the other night to be with Miranda? I know you don't like her but her grandfather had just died and I swear there is nothing between us!'

I shake my head and turn my body to face him. 'No, no Matt it's not that. It's me. This is all my fault and I'm so so sorry. I just, I just don't feel like we have _that_ kind of connection…' I hold my breath in anticipation.

I watch his face crumple in disbelief, to him everything was fine. He was the football captain and I was the popular girl and we fit together like a jigsaw piece.

He shakes his head and stands up, 'So you don't love me? All those times you said it you were lying?'

'No Matt! I do love you! It's just not the kind of love you want and I'm sorry that I can't give it to you I really am.' I look down onto my lap again and wipe my tears with the sleeve of my top.

Matt stays silent but I can feel his gaze on me. Just then Tyler opens the door and steps in. 'What's going on?' He takes in my expression and Matt's then frowns.

'Nothing, let's go.' Matt pushes him out the room and leaves me alone on my bed. I hear Tyler asking him questions as they go down the stairs. But Matt simply says, 'I just want to go home, let's go.'

The front door opens and closes and I sigh sadly. In one way there was a weight off my shoulders. I had done the right thing and ended it. Matt knew how I felt and I no longer had to pretend when I was with him.

On the downside I had upset him. Big time. And now I would have to deal with the consequences. Plus, even though I was never in love with him, breaking up with him was still a loss. We had had so many fun times together, he had always looked after me, stuck up for me and most of all loved me. And that we certainly something I would miss.

Bonnie and Caroline run into my room and see my tear stained face. As I see them a whole new wash of tears begin to cascade.

'Oh Elena…' Bonnie sits next to me and pulls me into a hug rocking me gently. I knew Bonnie had just wanted me to tell the truth. Now I had she would stop giving me glares and be back on my side.

'I'll get the tequila.' Caroline says and she goes back down to the kitchen.

'Is it over?' Bonnie asks as I sit up straight again and wipe my tears. I nod. 'Yeah, and I'm glad it is but I still feel bad Bonnie.'

She nods and rubs my back. 'You did the right thing Elena, trust me, Matt will get over it. Soon enough you'll be back best friends again I'm sure of it.' She gives me a convincing smile and I smile back at her.

Caroline comes back in and we all sit on my bedroom floor. 'Are you ok?' She asks pouring the tequila. Bonnie had obviously already told Caroline my intentions of breaking up with Matt.

'Yeah, I think so.' I smile again at Bonnie. 'You know Elena there are plenty of guys out there so don't even worry about it.' Caroline says as she pours salt on the back of her hand.

'I don't expect to be getting into another relationship anytime soon Caroline.' I answer as I put salt on the back of my hand too.

Caroline wasn't purposely being insensitive she was just very, outspoken. She rarely ever thinks before she speaks and sometimes it can sound rather horrible when actually she's just being honest.

She smiles at me reassuringly, 'Well you need one for the Halloween dance which is only 8 weeks away!'

I roll my eyes. Typical Caroline thinking of the school dance before we've even go back to school which unfortunately was tomorrow.

'Right, is everyone ready?' Asks Bonnie and we nod picking up our shot glasses.

'1,' I say. '2.' Says Caroline, '3!' says Bonnie. We lick the salt off our hands take the shot and quickly bite into a lime that Caroline had already cut up for us.

Ergh. The liquor burns my throat and I shake my head. Bonnie coughs and splutters whilst Caroline is already pouring us another.

I laugh at Caroline who seems to be perfectly fine even after the shot. 'Are you planning to be hung over on the first day back at school?'

She rolls her eyes. 'No of course not. We'll only have a couple.' We take another shot just as the front door opens.

'Elena we're home!' Shouts Aunt Jenna obviously back from the movies with Jeremy. She had decided that instead of letting Jeremy get himself into trouble every night with drugs and who knows what she would keep him busy by taking him out and trying to bond with him.

'Shit! Hide the liquor!' I whisper and stand up to go out onto the hallway. She see's me and I smile innocently.

'Hey! Yeah Bonnie and Caroline are here but they're just leaving now. How was the movie?' I lean over the bannister still smiling.

Jeremy doesn't answer but simply walks past me straight into his room. I look down at Aunt Jenna who closes the front door behind her. 'Yeah, it was fine.' She looks at me exasperated and sighs.

I smile at her reassuringly. 'I'll be down in a minute.'

I go back into my room and Bonnie and Caroline have cleared all the evidence of our underage behaviour.

'Thanks guys, for everything.' I hug them both. 'It's what we do Elena we're your best friends.' Says Bonnie and Caroline nods along with her.

'Right well we better go,' Says Caroline slipping on her jacket. 'Yeah,' I nod and lead them downstairs.

'Bye Jenna!' They shout as they leave. 'Bye girls!' she shouts back from the kitchen.

'I'll see you guys tomorrow,'

'Yeah I'll pick you up at 8:15! Don't be late!' Say's Bonnie getting into her car.

I wave them off and go back inside. I close the door and lean against it sighing. 'Everything ok?' Jenna walks back into the hallway.

'I broke up with Matt.' I look at her and give her a weak smile. 'Oh Elena,' She hugs me. 'I'll make us some tea.'

We spend the next hour or so simply talking. I tell her how I felt about him and how we broke up and how even though I'm glad it's over I can't help but feel sad. She listens and gives me advice, telling me stories of herself as a teenager and how she dealt with her boyfriends.

I loved Aunt Jenna. She was only in her early 30's so she understood how to connect with me. Ever since my parents had died 2 years ago she had been there for both me and Jeremy. However, it was times like this I wished my mom was still alive so she could tell me about _her_ life at my age and how _she_ dealt with her boyfriends.

When Jenna first started looking after us she had no clue what to do. That's why it was so easy for Jeremy to go out and get himself messed up in drugs. I always abided by her rules and some of the rules I had to help her make up. But she was getting the hang of it. Jeremy was a difficult case and neither Jenna nor I have any idea how to handle it but, we are and I can only hope Jeremy lets us help him.

When we were both tired we went upstairs into our own rooms. Jenna insisted sleeping in the spare room, still not able to sleep in the bedroom of her dead sister and brother-in-law. My mom had been her older sister, always taking care of Jenna but now it was Jenna's turn to take care of us.

As I changed into my shorts and tank top I smiled to myself. Her pot of tea and honest words had really helped and I was lucky to have her. I drifted off into a deep sleep unsure whether Matt would talk to me tomorrow or not but for now I was ok and I would try my best to stay friends with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Monday 1__st__ September 2013_

_Dear diary, last night I broke up with Matt. It was awful. I know today in school he'll still be upset with me but I am going to try my best to stay friends with him. Jenna really helped me, she told me stories of her own life at my age and I really think she's getting the hang of the whole 'parenting thing'. _

_Jeremy still isn't up so I suppose he won't be on time for school today or he might not turn up at all. I've suggested to Jenna that we send him to a psychiatrist, you know, one of those people who ask, 'how are you feeling?' and you're meant to share your whole life story with them. It was suggested to me by the principal after my parents died and of course I refused it thinking it was lame but I really think Jeremy needs help. He needs to open up to someone. He's 15 and he spends most of his time in his room or 'out'. 'Out' being god knows where._

_Jenna has to go in today to see the principal about his grades if you can call them grades. He dropped his maths test in the hall the other day and I saw his score of 0 written in red on the top. It's like he's a completely different person and I don't know how to get the old Jeremy back._

_Bonnie's beeping her car horn. I guess I just have to suck it up today and hope Matt is ok with me, although that's very unlikely..._

_Love Elena_

I hid my diary underneath my mattress and quickly pick up my bag. Hopping down the stairs I squeeze on my white converse on the way down. 'Late again?' Jenna smiles and sips her coffee.

'Yes!' I laugh and run out to Bonnie's car. The weather was still hot from the August sun and it was beating down even this early in the morning. I slide into the passenger seat. 'Sorry Bonnie I was just doing my hair.'

She rolls her eyes and pulls away from the driveway. 'So how did you sleep?' she asks whilst gaining speed.

'Fine yeah. Jenna and I talked last night after you guys left so I feel ok I think.' I rummage through my bag to see if I've remembered everything. I really should start writing in my diary at night.

'Oh, well that's good! Also I was speaking to my grams this morning and she said love is on your way Elena, real true love.' Bonnie giggles and I sigh. Bonnie believed her grams was some voodoo witch person who can look into the future etc etc

'Bonnie I really don't think that's going to happen any time soon. And what about you anyway? Got your eye on anyone?' I turn the conversation around to her not wanting to talk any more about my love life.

She pouts. 'Nope, no one has caught my eye. Maybe there'll be some hot new guy that starts our school though and then I can woo him.'

I laugh, 'Woo him? What the hell Bonnie you're starting to sound like your grams!'

She laughs with me and parks in the school parking lot. 'I'm sorry ok! I've been spending too much time with her.'

'Yeah you need to stop that, especially if you're starting to say things like 'woo'.' We keep laughing and head towards the girls toilets.

On our way I look out for Matt hoping he's here so I could at least smile or wave at him or something.

'Hey you guys!' Caroline struts over to us, her blonde curls bouncing as she moves.

'Hey,' we say, not as excited as her to be back at school. 'I just heard that Lisa Morray and Jason Benedict made out in coach Jefferson's office! And that's not all, coach walked in on them and let's just they neither of them were fully dressed for his arrival.'

'What Lisa Morray are you sure?' Bonnie questions, her eyebrows raised in shock.

Caroline huffs. 'Yes Lisa Murray! Jeez Bonnie keep up!'

'I thought she was seeing Derek Hughes?' Says Bonnie. I simply stand listening but my eyes are roaming over the crowd of people, waiting to see Matt's face.

'No they broke up like 2 weeks ago remember? She dumped him because she saw him with Lauren Kennedy at Samantha Right's party in the hot tub together.' Caroline explains this to Bonnie as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

'Oh my god really? A hot tub?' Bonnie scrunches her nose.

'Guys guys shut up there's Matt.' I nudge Bonnie's elbow.

He walks past us with Tyler. Tyler stops and kisses Caroline's cheek. Matt stands awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. I try and smile and say hey but before I can he walks off and we all watch him go.

'You know Elena he's pretty cut up about last night,' Says Tyler and wrapping his arms around Caroline's waist from behind.

I never liked Tyler, he got angry very easily, was too defensive and we just never see eye to eye.

'Yeah well so is Elena. She had to break up with him Tyler, would you have preferred her to string him along until we leave for college?' Says Bonnie defending me.

'No of course not but maybe she shouldn't have gone out with him in the first place.' He shrugs his shoulders and looks at me like I've just ruined Matt's life.

'Perhaps you should keep your nose out of it Tyler. I know you're Matt's friend but you're not mine so go and comfort him instead of wasting your time here trying to make me feel guilty.' I scowl at him and walk off down the corridor.

I reach my locker and open it frustrated with the way Tyler was acting. I don't even know why Caroline likes him he's such a dick.

I take out my history file and head to class early. I sit down in my usual seat near the back and take out my phone scrolling through pictures and messages just to waste time.

Soon enough the class room starts to fill up as soon as the bell rings. I put my phone away as Bonnie sits in the desk to my right. She smiles and asks, 'You ok?'

I nod, 'Yeah he just really bugs me you know.' She nods as well, 'I know. Once you left he was all 'woah what did I say?' like a jerk but Caroline just brushes it off kisses him and skips off to class.' She sighs and leans towards me, 'I have no idea why she's with him.'

'Me either Bonnie he's a ticking time bomb that's about to explode at any minute.' She scoffs and takes her books out of her bag.

A young man enters the room. He's good looking tall, light brown hair and has a friendly smile. 'Hi, my name is Mr Saltzman I'm going to be your new history teacher.'

Bonnie looks at me and winks. I laugh silently and shake my head at her. She texts me saying, 'Perhaps the hot new teacher is your true love! 3 xox' I reply, 'Maybe! Elena Saltzman does have a ring to it! Hahaha xox' she smiles reading the text and quickly puts it back in her bag.

The hot new teacher starts to take the register, as he says, 'Elena Gilbert' someone walks into the classroom.

He's tall, muscular and dressed in dark jeans and a grey t-shirt that hugs his biceps perfectly. 'Sorry I'm late, it's my first day and I got a little lost.' He smiles at Mr Saltzman and oh that smile. His pink lips spread showing his pearly white teeth. His hair was ruffled into a sexy style and his eyes were a forest green.

'No worries, take a seat.' Mr Saltzman gestures to the seat on my left, the only empty seat in the room.

The guy walks over dropping his bag on the floor. I watch him suddenly finding it hard to breath. He sits in his chair and looks over at me. He nods his head and says, 'Hey.'

Just as I'm about to say 'hey' back Mr Saltzman questions, 'Is Elena here?'

I whip my head to the front. 'What? Yeah, yeah I'm here.' I blush and hide my face from the new guy with my hair. I mouth to Bonnie, 'Oh my god!' She smiles and mouths back, 'I know! So hot!'

Mr Saltzman carries on with the register and I learn the new guy's name. Stefan Salvatore. Even his name was hot.

For the rest of the lesson I had to force myself to stop looking at him. He had olive skin and a sharp jawline. He had heavy set dark eyebrows and long black lashes. I could even smell the cologne he was wearing, dolce and gabbana, definitely.

When the lesson ended and Bonnie and I walked to our next lesson, English, and gushed over Stefan.

'Did you see those biceps? He must work out like every day!' Said Bonnie holding her books close to her chest.

'What about his eyes though, they were so unusual I've never seen eyes so green,' we kept daydreaming until I saw Jeremy stagger out the men's toilets.

'Jer..' I run up to him and hold him up by his shoulders. 'Are you stoned?!' His pupils were wide and he had a lopsided grin.

'Elena chill I'm fine.' He wafts his hand like it's nothing.

'Jeremy you are the absolute opposite of fine. Do you think it's cool to be doing drugs? And to be doing them in school I mean for god's sake!' But he's not listening. He pushes me out the way and walks outside, Vicki Donavon following after him just as high as him.

I sigh and Bonnie bites her lip. 'Let's go.' I take Bonnie by the arm and head back to English.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N ****Thank you to all my readers! **

**Chapter 3**

English dragged. I sat worrying about my brother but Stefan's face would float through my mind. Then Matt's face would flit through and I would feel guilty all over again. Then Tyler's words kept replaying over and over and I couldn't deal with it. I excuse myself to go to the bathroom but instead step outside.

I leaned against the brick building taking deep breaths. I had no idea what to do about Matt or Jeremy. Last night I felt like I had it all planned out but the way Matt couldn't even look at me and if Tyler was telling the truth then I really had broken his heart.

And then there's my brother. It seems like there's just one problem after another. Just as I'm about to go back in I see Aunt Jenna leaving the building. 'Jenna!' I shout and run over to her. She looked stressed and I remembered how she was seeing the principal today.

'Are you ok?' I ask hugging her lightly in the stifling heat. 'Yeah, yeah I'm ok except the fact your principal practically declared me unfit to look after you and Jeremy.' She sighed in annoyance and lifted her hand bag further up her shoulder.

'What?! Jenna he doesn't know what he's talking about. Jeremy is just going through a difficult time at the moment. He's a teenager, this is completely normal.' I wasn't sure if I was trying to reassure myself that he really was going to be ok, but at least for now I could comfort Jenna. She hadn't signed up for this.

'But what if this gets out of hand Elena? I don't know how to deal with this.' She looked defeated and I realised that even though Jenna is meant to be the grown up, the one looking after us, she has just as much experience as I do in parenting.

'We're going to help him, I promise. We just need to earn his trust back and then maybe he'll open up to us.' I tuck a piece of hair behind my ear. She nods, 'Thanks Elena, I'll see you later.' She waves as she pulls out the parking lot and drives back home.

I head back into class just as the bell rings signalling the end of the lesson. My teacher glares at me, 'Where have you been?'

'Sorry Sir, I saw my aunt who was talking to the principal.' I pick up my bag avoiding his deathly stare.

'Talking to him about Jeremy I suspect. And if you're not careful Miss Gilbert and decide to spend the majority of my lesson outside then she'll be seeing the principal about you as well. Do you understand?' He talks in that monotone voice and I have to resist the urge to roll my eyes.

'Yes Sir.' I leave the room to find Bonnie waiting for me in the corridor. 'What happened? Are you ok?' We head towards our lockers.

I sigh as I swap my English book for my gym bag. 'The principal spoke to Jenna about Jeremy.'

'Oh,' Bonnie gives me a sympathetic smile. 'What are you going to do?'

I shrug as we head into the changing rooms. 'I don't know but whatever we need to do, we need to do it soon.'

We change into our cheerleading outfits in the changing room. I had not cheered for over a year since my parents died but Caroline had been pushing me all summer to get back into shape for this season. I personally was not in the right frame of mind to be prancing around smiling pretending everything is ok but saying no to Caroline would have caused world war 3.

'I think your brother is just confused and Vicky's influence hasn't helped.' Bonnie says as I tie my hair in a ponytail and she ties her shoe laces.

'I think we can safely say it's Vicky's fault as to why Jeremy is now on drugs but god forbid I say anything to Matt, he already hates me so I can't exactly ask him to tell his sister to cool it off with my brother.' We make our way onto the field outside. Caroline has already started some warm up exercises and the team behind follow her every move.

Caroline had taken over my place as captain after my parents had died and she revelled in it. Her blonde ponytail was bouncing and her smile was fixated on her face as she shouted out the counts to the beat of the music.

'Why don't you talk to Vicky yourself? I heard she's taken a waitressing job at the Grill.' Whispers Bonnie as we make our way towards Caroline.

'I guess I could try..'

'You're late get in line!' Caroline shouts and we quickly obey standing on the front line.

'Sorry, Mr…' I try to explain our delay but she cuts in, again. 'Sh! I don't care. This is our first practise and you're late. And you need all the practise you can get Elena.'

I just look at her with a small pout on my lips. 'Right let's go!' She runs to the CD player to put on the signature music for our well known routine that we do every game.

As we start I realise how behind I am. I keep forgetting the moves, I'm out of time and the heat from the sun was making it difficult for me to concentrate. Caroline notices this and sighs placing her hands on her hips. 'Right, everybody go practice your round offs!'

I rub my forehead and she comes closer to me. 'I know you've got a lot on at the moment Elena but if you can't do the routines then I'm going to have to let you go. We can do extra rehearsals and put you at the back for now but you really need to be trying a lot harder than you are right now.' She speaks in a matter of fact way that I dared not argue with.

'I know I'm sorry, it's just been so long. I'll definitely practise.' I give her a small smile. This made her light up. 'Yay! Elena we can practice whenever you want and Bonnie can help you and soon enough you'll be back on the front row and it will just be like old times!' She claps excitedly and skips off to the other girls to show them how to do a round off Caroline style.

I sigh and turn to Bonnie. She puts her arm around my shoulder. 'You know, you don't have to do this if you don't want to.'

'I know but if I don't Caroline is going to hate me forever.' Bonnie laughs and we make our way back into the changing rooms.

'Is that really a bad thing though?' She says and we both laugh holding onto each other.

'Oops, sorry ladies,' we bump into something and laugh again. As we look up to see the figure it's Stefan, the new guy from my history class. We stop silent and he smiles at us, standing there in his football gear he looks divine.

He leaves us and we watch him run out onto the field, Matt calling him over and greeting him with a slap on the back.

Bonnie giggles by my side. I start laughing too. 'Omg he must think we're so stupid!' she says and giggles again.

'Why didn't we say anything to him instead of just standing there?!' I laugh but I keep my eyes on his figure as the game starts. His athletic body allows him to move with ease and agility.

Bonnie fans herself with her hand. 'My, my that boy can run.'

'Yeah, hopefully he'll be running towards me pretty soon.' I wink and laugh as Bonnie drags me back into the changing rooms.

'Or away from you because he thinks you're a weirdo!' Says Bonnie as we change back into our clothes.

'Always the supportive friend!' I say sarcastically as we make our way to the lunch hall.

After lunch I had Spanish which I spent mostly clock watching again just wanting to go home.

At the end of the day Bonnie drove me home. 'We're meeting at the Grill for 7:00 Elena don't be late!'

I waved goodbye and went into the house. Jenna was sitting at the table on the phone to someone. She sounded agitated and as soon as she saw me she hung up on the person.

'Who was that?' I ask as I leave my bag on the table and pour myself a glass of orange juice.

'Logan Fell.' She says sighing and pushing the phone away from her. 'Who? The news reporter?' I frown and sit opposite her.

'Yeah, we er kinda used to be together,' her expression made it obvious that she was no longer his biggest fan.

'Oh, well he's hot.' I smile and finish my drink. 'Yeah, and he knows it.' She sniggers and leans back into her chair. 'Are you home for dinner tonight?'

'No I'm going the Grill with Bonnie and Caroline. Caroline wants us to come up with ideas for the Halloween Dance. Apparently Care signed me up onto the committee.' I roll my eyes and fold my arms.

'You know your mom was always taking part in things like that. She was on school council, event committee, green committee, prom committee; I never knew how she juggled it all.'

'Yeah, I can imagine. She always was a good organiser.' I smile and stand up. 'Well I'm going to change and do some homework; I'll make sure I'm home by eleven.'

'Ok, thanks for leaving me with your brother,' She shouts as I make my way upstairs.

'You're welcome!' I shout back and on cue Jeremy walks through the front door dumps his bag and is about to turn around to go back out. Jenna scurries towards him. 'Nuh uh, nice try. Tonight, you and me, dinner, here and you're not leaving.'

'Whatever.' Jeremy looks up at me on the stairs and I smile at him but he just shakes his head and shuffles into the living room.

I sigh and go up to my room. Perhaps Bonnie was right, I should speak to Vicky. She's in the year above me and she has this weird control over my baby brother.

After showering and dressing in a small denim skirt and pink top I have an hour left to study. At 6:45 I jump into Jenna's car and drive to the Grill.

I walk in and find Bonnie and Caroline already sitting at a table. Matt is taking their order and I linger in the doorway before I sit down.

'Hey,' I say smiling at Bonnie and Caroline and then Matt. He stutters, 'Er, can, can I get you a drink?'

His gaze burned into the paper pad he held in his hand, clearly determined not to look at me. 'Just a soda please,' I say in a small voice. He nods and quickly turns away heading towards the bar.

I sigh again and Bonnie and Caroline give me a sympathetic look. 'We're not here to talk about Matt so let's just get on with the dance thing.'

Caroline smiles and pulls out a file with dividers, her ideas already neatly drawn out, coloured and annotated with notes.

'So if we're not talking about Matt, can we talk about Vicki?' says Bonnie. Caroline huffs, 'We're here to talk about designs Bonnie not Vicki drug taking Donavon.'

But just as Caroline says that Matt is behind her with a tray holding our drinks. He looks hurt and for the first time today we make eye contact.

'Matt…' I say but he turns around and leaving the tray on the edge of the table.

Bonnie says, 'Go talk to him.' I look at her and she nods in encouragement.

I stand up and Caroline watches me clearly annoyed that her ideas of the dance were not priority. I follow Matt to the bar. 'Matt, Matt she didn't mean that.'

'Didn't mean what Elena?' He turns around to face me, the bar separating us physically.

'You know what Caroline's like, she doesn't think before she speaks.'

'I don't have time to talk Elena; I'm working so I'd appreciate it if you'd just leave me alone.' And with that he leaves me standing at the bar to take someone's order. It seems like it's going to take an awful lot of effort to get Matt liking me again, or at least being civil with me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I lean against the bar biting my lip. It was obvious that Matt hated me and I didn't know how to make it right. If Caroline would just keep her mouth shut- But my thoughts were interrupted by the voice, 'Have you been served?'

My gaze shifts from my fidgeting hands placed on the bar to the face of Vicki Donavon. Her skin was pale, almost sunken and beneath her once spritely eyes were dark purple circles from a lack of sleep. I swallow and shake my head, 'I'm fine thanks.'

She rolls her eyes and moves to the other end of the bar to serve a guy drowning his sorrows in bourbon. I could hear him moaning to himself about a girl called Katherine and how he's here because she broke his heart.

I look back at our table and Bonnie and Caroline are both looking at me gesturing me to come back to them. Instead I shout Vicki over. She strolls back over with a bored expression on her face. 'Hey, er, could we talk?'

She frowns, 'What about? You want to know about Matt? Because he's heartbroken you know so well done Elena.'

I grit my teeth, her words stabbing right to the core. 'No. I want to talk to you about my brother.'

She sniggers, 'Why? He's cool.'

'He's not cool Vicki he's been influenced by you, he looks up to you and because of that he's on drugs, failing school and I haven't had a normal conversation with him for months.' I was angry but I tried to keep my voice down.

'Oh you think that's all my fault? Did you forget your parents died? Or were you so caught up in your perfect princess life, oh wait, it's your fault they died isn't it? Weren't they coming to pick you up from some stupid party?' She was being sly, her mouth was desperate to smile and her eyes were gleaming. 'Perhaps you need to check out the facts Elena before you go running around accusing people of your problems that you've actually brought on yourself.'

I couldn't speak. I could feel tears burning to escape and my throat clenched where it was hard to swallow. She struts away from me smirking and it takes all my self control to not trip her over. I go outside the grill and turn into the nearest street.

I knew Vicki was right. It was my fault my parents had died and I will be haunted by it forever. A few tears rolled down my cheeks and a quite sob broke from my chest. If I hadn't have called mom to come and pick me up from that stupid party we would never have been in a car crash and they never would have died. And then Jeremy wouldn't be on drugs, Jenna wouldn't have to give up her life to look after us and I would be ok, actually ok, instead of just pretending I was ok.

I wipe my tears with the back of my hand and head back towards the Grill. All I wanted to do was go home and go to bed. And probably stay there for the next few days. As I turn the corner back onto the main strip I bump into someone.

'Sorry,' I mutter. 'This has to stop happening,' says a familiar voice. I look up through glassy eyes to green eyes. Those piercing beautiful green eyes. He smiles and I blush, embarrassed that I had bumped into him _again_ and that I had been crying.

He sees my tear stained face and stops smiling. He frowns and bends his head slightly, 'Are you ok?'

'Yeah, yeah I'm fine.' I wipe my eyes again and laugh a little to ease the tension. 'Are you sure?' he says and his gaze made me feel comfortable, like I could tell him anything and he would keep it a secret.

But instead I just nod and plaster a smile on my face. 'Yeah.'

'Well I'm just about to grab something to eat from the Grill if you'd like to join me?' He asks smiling but clearly his intention was to find out if I really was ok.

'Oh actually my friends are already in there and I promised I'd have dinner with them,' I bite my lip. He was asking me out to dinner and I declined when really, in any other circumstance, I would have jumped up right there and spent the whole night getting to know who this guy was.

He nods, 'Ok that's fine, perhaps another time?' And then I thought.

'Yeah, or you could sit with us now? I'm sure Caroline and Bonnie wouldn't mind.' I smile knowing Caroline would mind but event planning can be done anytime. Stefan Salvatore however wants my attention _now._

He hesitates for a moment and then says, 'Yeah, sure, ok.' We smile at each other and head inside the Grill. I see Bonnie and Caroline staring and I bring Stefan over to the table. 'This is Bonnie and Caroline,' I say gesturing to the girls and then, 'And this is Stefan.' He smiles and slides in next to Caroline as I sit next to Bonnie.

Surprisingly Caroline's face lights up. Although, of course she'd like this. The hottest guy ever is sitting having dinner with us.

She immediately grabs his attention and starts asking him questions. Bonnie whispers in my ear, 'Are you ok? We were about to come out and get you but I figured you might just want some alone time. Although, it seems like that got you hooked up with Mr hot guy.'

I blush and whisper, 'I'm ok talk about it later. And yeah let's just hope Caroline doesn't scare him away.'

Bonnie says to Caroline, 'Where's Tyler?' perfect. Letting Stefan know Caroline is already taken. It also stops Caroline flirting with Stefan, or at least, I hope it will.

'He's grounded. His dad said that because he failed his exams last year he's on serious lock down this year to make sure he gets into college.' She doesn't realise our strategy and I can see Stefan's gaze on me. I blush and tuck a piece of hair behind my ear.

'So, Stefan, what brings you to Mystic Falls?' I ask, my arms folded on the table allowing me to lean forward slightly and smell his intoxicating aroma.

'Er, well I was living in Chicago for the past year after my parents died believing I had no living relatives. But then I found out that I had an Uncle here and so naturally I wanted to get to know him. So I literally just moved in the other week, so I'm still trying to find my bearings.' He smiles at me and I smile back. An orphan, snap.

'Well, my parents died too, about a year ago and so I live my aunt and my brother so..' I didn't have to say anymore, he understood what I meant. We had both shared the same experience and we were both trying to act normal even though inside we felt like we were permanently crying.

We spent the whole night talking, mostly Stefan and I whilst Bonnie and Caroline listened. Even though we talked, he was still a mystery, always giving vague answers. I felt like he learned more about us than we did about him. But all night he was watching me and I could feel myself blushing, my skin tingling and my heart racing.

Was this bad? I had only broken up with Matt last night and already I was flirting with another guy? I wondered if Matt was watching and again the guilt settled in but Stefan's smile and his eyes always brought me back into a bubble. A bubble where everything was ok, he knew my past but we were the same, he didn't know I had just broken up with Matt, he didn't know the trouble with my brother, he was innocently getting to know me and I liked him, I liked him a lot.

At the end of the night he kissed my cheek, but then kissed Caroline's and Bonnie's too so I couldn't tell if that was a move or not. But he didn't stop smiling or looking at me till he left and once he did Bonnie and Care couldn't stop talking about him. 'Did you see the way he kept staring at you?' Said Caroline, 'Yeah and omg his voice is like velvet I could listen to him all day,' said Bonnie. I laughed and blushed again.

'Come on let's go home,' I say and stand up. As we walk out I catch Matt's eye and he looks down quickly. Yep. He had seen Stefan. And he had seen the way I had been looking at him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I spent most of the night lying in bed repeating the night's happenings. Matt's face when he heard what Caroline had said, Vicki's harsh words cutting into a deep wound that I _thought_ was healing and Stefan. Stefan's face, his hair, his eyes, his voice…

Jeremy barges into my room. 'Why were you talking to Vicki?' He was angry and smelt of smoke. I sit up in my bed. 'What?!'

'Keep out of it Elena.' He storms out my room slamming the door behind him. I swing my legs out the bed and scurry after him wrapping my silk dressing gown around me. 'Jeremy! Jer!'

I follow him to his room but he shuts the door in my face. I knock on it repeatedly. 'Jeremy open this door now! Jeremy!' After my consistent pestering he finally opens the door. His long hair was covering his eyes, he looked tired and limp.

'What?' he asks leaning against the doorframe. 'What do you mean what?! You just came storming into my room!'

He rolls his eyes and steps out of his room closing the door behind him. His room looked like a hurricane had just hit it.

'Why were you talking to Vicki?' He says more calmly folding his arms.

'Because I'm worried about you Jer. This isn't you…'

'This is me Elena. Ok?' His eyes were hard and I couldn't see my baby brother anymore.

'Jer we can help you, drugs are not the answer. Mom and dad wouldn't have wanted this for you…'

'Oh yeah? How would you know? We don't know because they're dead Elena, and they're never coming back.' He goes back into his room slamming the door in my face _again._

I sigh and knock on the door, 'Jer, Jer let's just talk about this.' But he replies by turning on his stereo to drown out my voice. Jenna comes out of her room.

'What's going on?' She asks, pulling her robe around her. I shake my head and point to the door. 'He's annoyed because I told Vicki to back off and she must have told him. I thought you were keeping him in tonight?'

'Yeah we had dinner which was…well silent because he didn't talk. And then he went up to his room…' Her mouth gapes. 'Ah, he didn't go to his room did he?'

I shake my head again, 'It seems not.' Jenna sighs and knocks on his door. 'Jeremy Gilbert get your ass out here now!' But again he replies by simply turning up his music. She tries to force her way in but he had locked the door.

'Since when have we had locks on our doors?' I frown. 'I have no idea,' says Jenna and we both look at each other in defeat.

'I'll try and talk to him again tomorrow, you need to get some sleep Elena its 1:00 am and you're in school tomorrow.' We hug and retreat to our own rooms.

Jeremy doesn't turn his music off until 2:30 and so it's not until then that I'm able to drift into unconsciousness.

At 6:30 my alarm rings and I wake up moaning to myself that I need more sleep. I had only been back to school for one day and already I was sick of it.

I shower, dress and eat breakfast in silence. As Bonnie picks me up for school she notices the tired lines under my eyes. 'Elena are you ok?'

'Yeah I just couldn't sleep last night, Jeremy was playing music until 2:30 so it took me ages to actually get to sleep.' I yawn and rest my head against the headrest.

Bonnie frowns, 'Are you sure he's going to be ok Elena? What happened last night with Vicki?'

As she drives us to school I tell her what happened from the moment I spoke to Vicki to the moment Stefan sat with us. By the end we were already parked and Bonnie was shaking her head. 'Vicki is such a bitch Elena.' I was shocked because Bonnie rarely curses.

I looked at her with my eyebrows raised. 'What? She totally is!' I smile and nod. 'Yeah, I know. I thought I was starting to heal, you know like time was finally helping but it just pushed me back, right back to where I started.'

'Elena, it wasn't your fault. It was some freak accident that no one could have prevented. You have to believe that because that's the truth.' She leaned towards me and hugged me.

'Ok, yeah I know.' I said, even though I still couldn't fully believe that.

She pulls away and smiles at me. 'But what about Stefan?'

'What about him Bonnie?' I ask innocently tilting my head.

'So, are you going to ask him to the dance?'

I scoff, 'No! Oh my god Bonnie don't turn into Caroline!' She giggles and I laugh a little too. 'He's totally hot though,' she says before applying lip-gloss to her lips.

'Yeah I know,' I bite my lip. 'But, I've only just broken up with Matt.'

'True.' She fixes her hair in the mirror and then turns to face me. 'But the fact is now you're single. And single means available. And available means you can go to the dance with Stefan and maybe kiss him, and maybe do a little more with him…'

'Bonnie Bennet!' She laughs again and I laugh with her. That's the thing about Bonnie; she was always able to make me laugh. She was supportive and always knew what to say to make me feel better.

'I'm just saying Elena that if I were in your shoes I'd definitely go for it!' I roll my eyes at her. 'Shut up let's go, we're going to be late for class.'

'Yeah late for class with Stefffaaann,' She sings his name and I laugh, 'Shut up!'

We get out the car and walk to history, Stefan's already there in the seat next to me and Bonnie bumps her hip against mine. 'Damn Elena,' I giggle, 'Shh!'

'Hey,' he says as I sit down. 'Hey,' I reply blushing a little. 'Thank you for last night by the way, and you Bonnie.' He looks over at Bonnie and then at me.

'Oh, we had a great time too, didn't we Elena?' says Bonnie winking at me.

'Yeah, yeah we did.' I nod and smile at him.

'Good,' he says smiling that glorious smile just as Mr Saltzman enters the room.

'Ok class what do we know about the civil war?' He asks, naturally it being 9:00 and no one is actually awake yet, no one replies. 'Nothing? Good because you're going to learn all about it today.' He sniggers to himself and starts handing out textbooks.

We spend the lesson making notes and Mr Saltzman answers our questions and gives us interesting facts about the war. I liked Mr Saltzman he was relaxed and good at explaining things. But I actually spent most of the lesson whispering to Stefan.

'Did you get home ok last night?' he asks leaning over the right side of his desk to get closer. 'Yeah thank you.' I reply.

'So I was thinking maybe we could do it again sometime? But perhaps just us two?' He says grinning.

I was conflicted. I still felt guilty about Matt but I couldn't deny how attracted I was to Stefan. I opened my mouth to speak but Mr Saltzman interrupted us. 'Miss Gilbert, anything you'd like to share with the class?'

'Er, no, sorry Mr Saltzman.' I look down at my textbook again.

Stefan clears his throat and says, 'Actually Mr Saltzman Elena was just telling me an interesting fact that during the Civil War, glasses with colored lenses were used to treat disorders and illnesses. Yellow-trimmed glasses were used to treat syphilis, blue for insanity, and pink for depression. Thus we get the term, To see the world through rose-colored glasses.'

I looked over at Stefan my eyes wide and my lips slightly parted.

'Wow, that is interesting, carry on.' Mr Saltzman smiles like he really is genuinely interested and then looks back at his computer screen.

Stefan looks over at me and whispers, 'You're welcome.' I shake my head smiling in disbelief.

At the end of the lesson the bell rings and everyone stands up to leave. 'You didn't have to say that Stefan,' I say putting my books into my bag. He shrugs pulling hag over his shoulder, 'Got you out of trouble didn't it?'

'Well yes…'

'Well then, you're welcome,' he allows me to walk in front of him first and he follows. I see Bonnie standing at the door waiting for me.

I laugh at him, 'Well I can't say no to that date now can I?'

'I guess you can't,' he smirks and we stop just a few feet from Bonnie.

'I'll pick you up at 7:30,' he says and walks past me smirking. Bonnie watches him and then her eyes fall onto me.

'Did he just ask you out on a date?' She says as we make our way to gym. 'Yeah…tonight…huh.' I say figuring it out in my own head.

'Elena Salvatore, yeah that works.' I nudge her and laugh. 'Stop it Bonnie!'


End file.
